


Speed Bump

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Tony needs to be reminded to go slow, keeping it slow because Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are dating, and that's great.  They're also kissing, and that's great too.  But anything beyond that is gonna take some time for Bruce.  Tony is patient, but he tends to forget.</p>
<p>One of our quick fluffy ficlets about Tony and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Bump

“Tony, no,” Bruce says again, trying to make his voice as serious as he can.  He grabs Tony’s hand and keeps it from continuing down into his pants.  Tony stops kissing his neck and sits up enough to look at Bruce.

“You’re going to be fine, I promise,” Tony starts.  Bruce shakes his head, putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder and pushing him away slightly.  He knows it’s hard to discourage Tony when he really wants something.

“You don’t know that, and I’m not taking that risk.”

“We’ve already come so far…”

“Yes, and that’s why I’m letting you move forward, but it has to be slowly.  It has to be at my speed.”

Tony sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  He knows this must be as hard for Bruce as it is for him, harder even.  But he’s so sure that they’ll both be fine as long as they trust each other.  He looks Bruce in the eyes and nods.

“Yeah, you’re right.  It’s gotta be your call.  Sorry, I just get carried away.  And it doesn’t help that you’re sitting there looking like… that.  Just makes me wanna hold you down and…”

“Tony—”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.  It’s just gonna, you’re gonna have to help me.  Be patient with me.”

Bruce smiles.  “I’m very good at being patient.”  He pulls Tony forward and kisses him, at a medium level intensity.  Tony hums into the kiss.

“So this is okay?”

Bruce nods.  “This is totally fine right now.”

“I can work with this,” Tony replies.  He smiles as he pulls Bruce into his arms and continues to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written about two years ago for our blog: ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
